1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information product, and more particularly, to an information product with a rotational mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the progress of electronic technology, computer device has become an essential object of our daily life. Various computers including a server, a workstation, a desktop computer, a portable computer, or even an industrial computer, have become a part of our daily life. Therefore, more and more people are using notebook or desktop computer to access data and connect various types of application products to notebook or personal computer through various interfaces, such as the USB or IEEE 1394 interface. For example, a convenient portable disk, a general digital camera, or a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) is a practical example of the external plug-in peripheral device using the USB or IEEE 1394 interface to electrically connect to the computer.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating the way that a conventional plug-in peripheral device electrically connects with a notebook computer. Referring to FIG. 1, the plug-in peripheral device 100 comprises a memory module 102 and a connector 104. Wherein, the memory module 102 is a memory type product. In other words, the memory module 102 may be a portable memory module or a card reader device, which can be used to access data stored in the memory cards. The interface of the connector 104 may be a USB, an IEEE 1394, or other interface. In addition, the notebook computer 110 comprises at least an interface connection port 112, which is commonly disposed on both sides or on backside of the notebook computer 110. Therefore, while the plug-in peripheral device 100 is being accessed, the plug-in peripheral device 100 can be electrically connected with the notebook computer 110 with the help of the connector 104 to plug it into the interface connection port 112 of the notebook computer 110, and to access the data stored in the plug-in peripheral device 100 by operating the notebook computer 110. Since the memory module 102 and the connector 104 are integrated together, when the connector 104 of the plug-in peripheral device 100 is plugged into the interface connection port 112 of the notebook computer 110, the plug-in peripheral device 100 is protruded from both sides or from backside of the notebook computer 110.
The protrude of the plug-in peripheral device from both sides or from back side of the notebook computer has following disadvantages:                1. The body of the plug-in peripheral device or the interface connection port may be permanently damaged by the external force due to the accident.        2. When the user has completed the works on the notebook computer and would like to put the notebook computer into a protection case (not shown), since the long length of the plug-in peripheral device, the plug-in peripheral device cannot be accommodated into a protection case along with the notebook computer. In other words, in order to accommodate the notebook computer in the protection case, the user has to unplug the plug-in peripheral device from the notebook computer first and carries it separately, thus makes a great inconvenience to the user for carrying the notebook computer.        3. Since the plug-in peripheral device is protruded from both sides or from backside of the notebook computer, it may entangle with the neighboring connectors and wires so often that the user has to separate the neighboring connectors and wires from the plug-in peripheral device first, which causes a great inconvenience to the user when using such device.        